Lucy: Entre el amor y venganza
by kamov
Summary: Una serie de eventos culminan con Lucy en una institución psiquiátrica enfrentando una condena por asesinato, debatiéndose entre la cordura y la locura, Lucy se propone a redescubrir los eventos que la llevaron a tan infortunado destino. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Es ella la culpable? ¿Cómo enfrentara a la verdad una vez que la descubra? "M" por loudcest y violencia explicita.
1. Purgatorio

**Capítulo I: Purgatorio.**

Los gritos no la dejaban dormir, esos alaridos que asustarían a cualquiera eran algo común en la institución, especialmente por las noches. No, este no era un lugar común, sino un lugar para dementes como ella o al menos eso era lo que creían todos, en especial su familia.

Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, algo común en las personas que por una razón u otra se desvían del camino de la normalidad, personas especiales, distintas como ella. En un pasado, que en ese momento le parecía muy distante, siempre había tratado de eludir a las personas ya sea en la escuela, en la calle o incluso en su propio hogar. Fuera donde fuera se sentía mejor estando sola sin nada más que ella misma y su vivida imaginación. Amaba las historias, especialmente si esta tenia detalles horripilantes y misterios sin resolver, estas le hacían entrar en mundos en los que la aburrida normalidad del día a día daba paso a las más caóticas y fantásticas situaciones solo limitadas por el talento del autor. Así que mientras tenia historias, creía no necesitar a nadie más.

Es por eso que los primeros días y semanas en la institución no fueron del todo terribles, de hecho sentía que vivía una verdadera aventura como en los libros que tanto añoraba. Apresada en ese lugar y odiada por todos, se sentía como un héroe trágico caído en desgracia. Pero toda esa excitación e inmaduro optimismo solo aguanto hasta que comenzaron las primeras "sesiones".

Con el inexorable pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que todo había sido una gran mentira. Tan solo una fachada para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque la verdad era que ella nunca había sentido una soledad como aquella, la verdadera y fría soledad la cual los humanos rara vez sienten y son capaces de imaginar. La verdad es que siempre tuvo a una gran familia a su alrededor, acompañándola en cada paso que daba. Nadie puede sentir la verdadera soledad estando rodeado por un montón de hermanas que harían lo que fuera por ayudarla, o de padres que la apoyaban en todas sus excentricidades, o amigas que tenían los mismos intereses comunes, o Lincoln, Sí, siempre tuvo a Lincoln de su lado, el único al cual recurría cuando se sentía incomprendida. Lincoln era lo único que en ese momento le deba esperanzas, él era un faro en la oscuridad, la única razón por la cual aún no había perdido la cordura.

Los gritos no parecían amainar, al parecer esa sería una de esas largas noches en las que el sueño definitivamente no llegaría. Pensó que ya no tenía sentido esforzarse en tratar de dormir, así que se sentó en la cama y trato de recordar que había ocurrido el día de ayer. Sus memorias se hallaban confusas, no recordaba desde hacía cuando había tenido algún momento de total lucides o un completo control de sus sentidos. Tal vez desde que había llego a este lugar, ¿y cuando fue eso exactamente? no podía recordarlo.

-Lucy tenerr cita con el doctorr.-dijo una repentina voz grave.

Levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que unos brazos regordetes la tomaban de las axilas y la levantaban súbitamente de la cama. Eran Crista y Alina las enfermeras gordas y fortachas a cargo de su pabellón psiquiátrico, Alina ni siquiera hablaba el idioma y solo se comunicaba en una lengua que Lucy no había escuchado nunca, con un asentó tan rudo y marcado que su voz fácilmente podría pasar por la de un leñador ebrio. Era Crista la que hablaba siempre, en un español terrible pero entendible.

Que ellas estén allí solo podía significar una cosa, tendría que soportar otra sesión con ese hombre. Sus captoras la llevaron a una habitación oscura al final de un largo corredor iluminado por potentes luces tan blancas que hacían llorar a sus ojos, en la habitación solo habían dos sillas diferentes una de la otra, una era una simple silla de aluminio plegable la otra era una silla de madera vieja para nada común sino una con correas en los brazos y patas con las que las enfermeras amarraron sus propios brazos y tobillos para que no pudiera escapar. Se quedó esperando un largo rato, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó, de pronto se encendió una luz amarillenta en el techo, la luz apenas iluminaba la habitación pero aun así pudo percatarse de que se encontraba en un lugar repugnante del cual sin importar cuantas veces lo visitara no podría acostumbrarse. Las paredes se encontraban llenas de un moho negruzco que producto de la poca iluminación parecían grandes manchones de sangre, además de eso toda la habitación olía a humedad seguramente producto de las goteras en las tuberías de agua que recorrían el cielorraso.

Un sonido mecánico la interrumpió de sus observaciones, la puerta del frente se abrió y de ella salió un joven doctor, llevaba unos pantalones de traje plomo acompañado un sweater verde limón rematado por unos zapatos cafés que parecían muy caros, en cuanto a su rostro, este era agradable a simple vista incluso guapo, de unos ojos verdes penetrantes que parecían escudriñar cada centímetro de su alma, aunque su apariencia era un ejemplo de pulcritud, llego a descubrir que su mente era aún más repugnante que la habitación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, nunca creyó posible odiar a otra persona tanto como ella odiaba al doctor Pavlov, menos aún creer que podía temer tanto a un vivo. Se sentó en la silla delante de ella y le dio una sonrisa irónica.

-Señorita Loud. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien doctor.

-Bien, Bien – decía el doctor mientras anotaba en la tablilla médica.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Edwin?- al decir esto el doctor paro de escribir y la miro directo a los ojos.

-N-no conozco a ningún Edwin doctor.

-Señorita Loud, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo lleva en esta instalación?

Lucy trato de recordar, claro en un principio trato de contar los días que lleva allí encerrada, incluso había diseñado un intrincado sistema de símbolos que señalaban los años, meses y días pero con el pasar del tiempo y muchas sesiones de medicamentos distintos había olvidado su significado. Ahora las paredes de su habitación estaban cubiertas de murciélagos y estrellas.

-No lo sé…exactamente.-respondió luego de meditarlo.

-Digamos que lleva mucho tiempo en este lugar. –una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del doctor -¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-No doctor, odio este lugar…-

El doctor acercó su silla, se inclinó hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí, cierto? Quieres reencontrarte con tu familia, volver a Royal Woods y volver a ser una niña normal ¿Cierto?

Al escuchar ese nombre una sensación de angustia se apodero de su frágil espíritu, Royal Woods, el lugar donde había nacido, vivido y caído. El lugar en si evocaba tanto esperanza como resignación, alegría como dolor, era el lugar donde comenzó la espiral descendente que la llevo a ese preciso momento, el lugar del principio y el fin. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos y descendían por sus pálidas mejillas, se sentía patética demostrando tanta sentimentalidad ante él, pero no podía evitarlo, su tristeza, sus lágrimas.

El doctor viendo esta reacción saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con cuidado seco las lágrimas de las mejillas de Lucy.

-Sabes, todo esto puede acabar, en este momento y lugar.-el tomo el pañuelo y se lo llevo al bolsillo-Solo pido una cosa de ti. Lucy, quiero que me cuentes lo que hiciste.

Un sentimiento comenzó a formarse en su interior, no sabía que fue lo que desencadeno pero en cuestión de segundos la rabia comenzó a tomar control de su cuerpo, sentía un calor insoportable apretó sus manos con tal fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas generando un agudo dolor y dejando un hilillo de sangre en el respaldo de la silla. Levanto la vista del suelo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, y sintió un deseo primitivo que tal vez sintieron los primeros humanos al enfrentarse a lo que les causaba dolor, el deseo de destruir.

-¿Doctor Pavlov? –balbuceo Lucy.

-¿Si?

-A usted…lo odio aún más. –murmuro Lucy.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo odio, lo odio más que a este lugar, lo odio más que a mi familia, ojala tenga una muerte horrible. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA.

Al imaginárselo en el suelo cubierto de sangre y llorando por clemencia, con su apuesto rostro destrozado, esa imagen la hiso sentir una alegría tremenda, rio y rio como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Era ella misma la que reía con tanta intensidad?, ¿no era Luan?, si de seguro era ella la pequeña y triste Lucy la que reía con tal violencia, ese pensamiento la hiso reír aún más fuerte.

El doctor se quedó mirándola un rato que pareció una eternidad, su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción solo parecía sumido en una conversación interna, luego se reclino en su asiento y esa sonrisa burlona se plantó nuevamente en su rostro.

-Veo que los medicamentos no han surtido efecto, sigues demostrando una gran agresividad y un grave comportamiento antisocial. –el doctor escribió en su tablilla. – voy a recomendar otro tratamiento.

La rabia y euforia que sintió hace unos pocos segundos desapareció como por arte de magia, en cambio lo que sintió en ese momento fue miedo, miedo al darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba por su actitud desafiante.

-N-no más por favor, no…-dijo en tono suplicante Lucy.

-Señorita Loud, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer que nuestra relación doctor-paciente funcione. La pregunta es ¿Lo tiene usted?

-N-no no por favor déjeme salir.

Trataba de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero las ataduras no la dejaban moverse ni un centímetro. Cada esfuerzo solo hacía que sus extremidades le dolieran aún más, aun así traba de luchar, aun así trataba de zafarse inútilmente de ese martirio. El doctor no presto atención y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin ante dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Buen día señorita Loud.

-¡NO SAQUEME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR AYUDA¡.

No recordaba cuantas veces había pasado lo mismo, no recordaba si era la segunda o la tercera o la veinteava vez que las enfermeras la sacaban gritando y pateando de esa habitación. Lo que seguía era algo tan extraño como terrorífico, las drogas que entraban en su sistema hacían que su mente entrara en un estado indescriptible en palabras pero infinito en sensaciones, el tiempo transcurría de una manera aletargada y los estados de sueño eran interrumpidos por estados de histeria en los que suplicaba por salvación, una salvación que nunca llegaba sin importar que tan fuerte suplicara. Estuvo así un tiempo debatiéndose entre la locura y la cordura, cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la conciencia en si misma se hallaba de nuevo acostada en su cama, tapada por una delgada frazada cubierta en sudor, había vuelto al punto de partida otra vez.

-Así que eres la nueva marioneta de Pavlov.-dijo una voz que la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando nuevamente?, no podía saberlo, sabía que no podía confiar en sus propias sensaciones conflictivas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la voz.

"Si fuera una alucinación sabría mi propio nombre", pensó, además la voz parecía venir de la celda continua, la gritona había vuelto en sí.

-Lucy.-dijo como un murmullo.

-Debes hablar más fuerte para que te oiga pequeña.

-Lucy, Lucy Loud.

-Ah, pequeña Lucy.-dijo la voz en un tono juguetón-¿Qué es lo que quiere el viejo lobo de la joven liebre?

Se preguntó si acaso era una adivinanza, como las que hacia su hermana Luan esperando probar el ingenio de su público, recordó que la adivinanza siempre terminaba en algún chiste tonto y no en la verdadera respuesta al misterio, "típico de Luan" pensó y el recuerdo la hiso sonreír por un momento.

-Su carne, el lobo es un depredador.-respondió.

-Incorrecto, pequeña Lucy, nuestro lobo no busca algo que podría comprar en cualquier mercado.

Metáforas, la sorprendió que una compañero paciente pudiera recurrir a tan rebuscados embellecimientos literales. La paciente le despertó su curiosidad, aunque no pudiera verla del todo ya había ganado su simpatía.

-El lobo se alimenta de tu mente, es su razón de existencia, su ambición y perdición.

-Pavlov…-murmuro para sí Lucy.

-Pequeña Lucy, él te destruirá si no le das lo que quiere.- advirtió la voz de al lado.

Dejar al descubierto su alma para satisfacer la curiosidad de un ser tan despreciable como aquel era algo que por nada del mundo deseaba, sus recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaban, la única evidencia de que era todavía una persona y no un monstruo como los que se hallaban tras las paredes de su cuarto. En ese momento sus memorias después del encierro no eran del todo claras, pero tenía una vaga idea de que esta no era la primera vez que él le pedía lo mismo "Cuéntame lo que hiciste, cuéntame tus crímenes", pero si no era la primera vez entonces ¿Por qué seguía encerrada?, ¿Acaso el buscaba otra respuesta en vez de la verdad? ¿O tal vez el solo estaba jugando con ella? No sabía si era a causa de los extraños medicamentos que recorrían su sistema, o a causa del insoportable claustro en el que se hallaba, pero no podía llegar a una conclusión definitiva respecto de ese hombre y sus intenciones. Tal vez lo único que le quedaba era cooperar una vez más, una última vez.

-¿En serio estas considerando hacerle caso a esa lunática?-pronuncio una voz fría y autoritaria.

Dio un salto y casi se cayó de la cama, vio de donde venía esa voz y lo que encontró le puso los pelos de punta, una figura oscura sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un elegante sillón de cuero ubicado en el fondo de su habitación la miraba con unos ojos grises y hostiles escudriñando cada uno de sus movimientos, sostenía un libro extraño escrito en unas letras que solo había visto en libros de ocultismos hace mucho tiempo. "Es el, otra vez es el", pensó, y por su espalda corrió un sudor frio.

-E-Edwin.-murmuro.

-Si le dices la verdad a ese vil humano, te lastimaras otra vez, sabes cómo odio ver a mis leales vasallos sufrir.-dijo el vampiro sin quitar los ojos de su gran libro.

-¿P-Porque estás aquí?, ¿Qué quieres de mí? –dijo una Lucy al borde del pánico.

-Hoy me recibes con interrogantes cuando en un pasado me recibisteis con los brazos abiertos. Lucy me rompes el corazón - dijo con ironía el vampiro.

La rabia comenzó a tomar nuevamente control de ella misma, rabia de no poder controlar esos incesantes delirios que le demostraban que estaba poco a poco perdiendo el control de su mente.

-Te pregunte porque estás aquí !Respóndeme¡ –grito Lucy.

Esta vez el dejo su extraño libro de lado y la miro directamente a los ojos, esos fríos ojos surtieron un inusual efecto en la exaltada Lucy, la ira que sintió hace poco se desvaneció y dio paso al más profundo y primitivo miedo, miedo a que tal vez esa cosa delante de ella producto de su imaginación distorsionada, esa cosa producto de su soledad más profunda, era tal vez real.

-Me gusta lo que hiciste con la decoración, le da un toque de locura exquisito a este lugar. No soy un fanático de las estrellas pero los murciélagos se ven desquiciados. –dijo Edwin con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus grandes colmillos.

-Solo eres producto de mi imaginación, que rayos le importa a mi subconsciente la decoración.-dijo Lucy que perdía la paciencia.

-¿Es eso lo que soy?, solo el producto de la mente de una niña, ha al perecer las bromas no solo son la especialidad de tu hermana Luan, sino de su hermana cautiva también.

-¿Así?, entonces demuéstralo, demuestra que eres real y sácame de aquí.-dijo Lucy desafiando al vampiro.

-Y acabar con la diversión, no gracias. –Dijo Edwin levantándose del sillón y acercándose a la puerta de la celda.-Estoy aquí con una advertencia, tal como lo pensaste ese humano solo está jugando contigo, si sigues participando en su juego ni siquiera yo podre protegerte.

-Que opción tengo, si no coopero el volverá a drogarme y a torturarme, puede que esta vez Pavlov…

-Estas al borde de perder todo Lucy.-dijo Edwin interrumpiéndola – y cuando digo todo, me refiero a tu cordura lo único que te queda en este frio y desolado lugar.

-Aun creo en Lincoln, el cree en mi inocencia, eso es todo lo que tengo y es todo lo que necesito.-sentencio solemnemente Lucy.

Fue súbito, el sonido la hiso caer definitivamente de la cama de un salto, Edwin golpeo con ira la puerta de su habitación, se dio vuelta y la miro con un semblante que solo había visto en sus más terroríficas pesadillas, ira y asco era lo que demostraba ese terrorífico rostro.

-¿Acaso ese humano ha hecho algo por ayudarte? !De seguro se ha olvidado de ti, como se ha olvidado toda tu desgraciada familia¡ Quieras o no yo soy lo único que te queda niña ingrata.-dijo el vampiro en un arranque de ira.

-Pruébalo… -dijo Lucy incorporándose a la cama.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Prueba que eres real, ahora mismo en este lugar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba a su lado sentado en la cama junto a ella, quedo petrificada ante tan súbita acción de parte del vampiro, el roso su mejilla con su pálida y fría mano, Lucy no pudo aguantarlo más, puso rápidamente las manos en sus oídos y cerró los ojos.

-¿Es acaso este toque una mentira? – le susurro el vampiro al oído.

Noesrealnoesrealnoesrealnoesrealnoesrealnoesrealnoesreal-repitio Lucy una y otra vez como un mantra.

-Así que con esas estamos.-dijo el vampiro.

Edwin se levantó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente a su sillón de cuero, tomo su libro, cruzo sus piernas y le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor.

-Bien, no cuestionare tu decisión, pero tú no cuestiones mi replica cuando esta caiga sobre ti. Maldición, ahora tendré que apresurar mis planes.-dijo y desapareció tan súbitamente como apareció.

-¿Pasa algo pequeña Lucy?-dijo la voz de al lado.

Lucy no respondió a su vecina porque en ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer, solamente debía resignarse ante lo desesperado de toda la situación, sus ilusiones habían llegado a tal punto que no podía percibir la realidad de la fantasía. Tomo el tazón de aluminio donde le daban la sopa asquerosa que llamaban comida y comenzó a golpear la puerta de su habitación, golpeo una y otra vez, luego la calma del ala psiquiátrica comenzó a verse interrumpida por los gritos de los pacientes que uno a uno se sumaban al sonido de la taza chocando con estrepito. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con violencia casi impactando a la propia Lucy y de ella salió Crista.

-Te has ganado un grran castigo Loud. – mascullo con disgusto la rolliza enfermera.

-Crista, dile a Pavlov que estoy lista para confesar…- sentencio una resignada Lucy.


	2. Paraíso perdido (Primera parte)

**¡Hola a todos!, les traigo el segundo episodio de mi primer fanfic. Este es un capítulo más liviano, el cual nos da un vistazo a las relaciones entre los hermanos Loud y nos ayuda a entender el contexto de las partes siguientes. ¡Ojala sea de su agrado!**

 **Capitulo II: Paraíso perdido (Primera parte).**

Aquel día despertó asustada, las pesadillas no era algo común para Lucy Loud pero últimamente se habían hecho más frecuentes. Lo peor de todo era que no lograba recordar de qué se trataban sus sueños, ¿qué podía ser tan terrible para asustarla tanto?, precisamente a ella que amaba las historias de terror y todo lo oculto. Solo podía recordar una cosa de esos sueños, la sensación de desesperación que sentía justo antes de despertar.

Dio un sonoro suspiro. Su habitación se hallaba en penumbra, aun no amanecía, no se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de los sonoros ronquidos de Lynn en la cama continua. Se levantó de su cama y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, quería beber un vaso de agua para acallar su sedienta garganta y calmar sus nervios. Cuando llego a la sala escucho un ruido que la dejo helada, aunque se hallaba en medio de la penumbra pudo distinguir que alguien sollozando en el sillón tapado por una frazada. Sintió un gran deseo de volver a su habitación, sabía que no era asunto suyo si alguien deseaba tener un tiempo para ellos mismos en una casa can concurrida, pero aun así se quedó allí parada en medio de la oscuridad tratando de escuchar, sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y vio que el cabello de esa persona se veía plateado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué hace aquí Lincoln? – se preguntó Lucy.

Se acercó sigilosamente para verlo más de cerca, y confirmo que precisamente era Lincoln el que se hallaba sentado en el sillón abrazando sus rodillas, con una manta cubriendo su espalda y cediendo lágrimas que caían en los cojines formando un pequeño sonido al caer. Al verlo así tan pequeño y tan triste, sintió que su corazón se apretaba, y sus ojos se humedecían.

-Seguramente no quiere que lo escuchen llorar.-pensó.

Hace una semana que Ronnie se había ido de la ciudad, su madre había encontrado trabajo en la ciudad y había tenido que mudarse con su familia. Naturalmente todas esperaban que Lincoln estuviera destrozado por la noticia dado la cercanía de los dos. Pero contrario a sus expectativas él lo había tomado de muy buena manera, nada en el estado anímico del chico de cabello blanco había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía ayudando a sus hermanas, seguía juntándose con Clyde después de clases, incluso ayudaba a sus padres con las tareas de la casa.

O al menos eso era lo que ellas creían o querían creer. La verdad es que nadie había notado nada pero las señales estaban allí .Solamente ocurrió lo que ocurre en toda familia donde a veces sus miembros ignoran por completo los sentimientos de sus cercanos por centrarse en su propios sentimientos y ambiciones. Pero ella era distinta a sus demás hermanas o al menos eso quería creer. Ya que a fin de cuentas ni siquiera ella que se consideraba tan cercana a su hermano mayor pudo notar la tristeza interior que este llevaba oculta, eso la hiso sentir terrible, el como ella pudo pensar de que el estaría bien con toda la situación.

En ese momento sintió el fuerte deseo de consolarlo, de ayudarlo a sobreponerse a su dolor fuera como fuera. Pero algo la detuvo, una voz dentro de su cabeza, su mejor aliada y a veces su peor enemiga, su propia conciencia.

-Nunca has consolado a nadie, ¿Que puedes hacer tu por Lincoln? –pensó.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación con una sensación de inutilidad pendiendo sobre ella. Tenía la boca seca y su ánimo estaba triste, más que de costumbre. Se acostó en su cama se arropo con las frazadas y cerró los ojos, nada había cambiado, todo seguía estéril, silencioso, la única constante en ese frio mundo suyo eran los ronquidos de Lynn.

-¡Lynn Loud campeona del mundo!

Despertó otra vez, pero esta vez no por culpa de una pesadilla sino por un agudo dolor en el abdomen lo que la precipito del país de los sueños. Abrió los ojos y vio como Lynn se encontraba encima de ella con su codo apuntalando su estómago.

-Que estás…(tos)(tos)… Haciendo – trato de decir Lucy.

-Llevo un buen rato tratando de despertarte, así que me tome la libertad de practicar mis movimientos de lucha contigo.-dijo Lynn con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Ya verás! - Lucy se levantó de un salto de su cama y trato de agarrar a Lynn con sus manos, pero ella desapareció ante sus ojos y en solo un instante ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡HA! Todavía eres cien años muy joven para atrapar a Lynn Loud-dijo Lynn haciendo una pose de triunfo- Mama hizo waffles si no te apresuras quedaras sin nada.

Lynn corrió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, ella podía ser muy enérgica en las mañanas, tal vez demasiado. "Ser la compañera de cuarto de Lynn es un verdadero dolor en el trasero", pensó Lucy, dirigió su mirada hacia el despertador encima de su mesita de noche y vio que eran las 7:36 de la mañana, no era común para ella el dormir más de la cuenta. Encima de la mesita también se hallaba un pequeño cuaderno negro, lo había comprado con el único objetivo de anotar sus sueños que por lo visto cada día se hacían más vividos. Abrió sus contenidos y noto con desazón que estaba en blanco, no había podido recordar ningún sueño ese día, ni el anterior, ni tampoco el anterior a ese.

Dio un largo suspiro y se levantó de su cama para prepararse para la escuela. Era jueves así que todavía quedaba un día más de tortura después de este. Después de sus preparaciones bajo las escaleras hasta el comedor se dirigió a la mesa de los pequeños. Allí se hallaban Lola y Lana en una batalla campal para demostrar cuál de las dos podía comer más waffles, al lado de ellas se encontraba Lisa haciendo complicados cálculos en una servilleta ignorando a todos en la mesa como siempre y también se encontraba Lincoln comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno. Tomo asiento en su lugar entre las sillas de Lincoln y Lisa, bajo la vista al plato que tenía en frente y no fue sorpresa para ella el ver que no habían dejado ni un solo waffle.

-(Suspiro) Al menos me hubieran dejado alguno. –dijo con tristeza.

-¡AAH! Lucy hace cuanto que estas aquí. –dijo Lincoln asustado.

-Siempre estuve aquí en espíritu, solamente en este momento muestro mi forma corpórea.

-¿A si? Entonces porque tu fantasma no hiso nada cuando Lola se comió tus wafles, oh verdad, porque los fantasmas no existen.-sentencio la pequeña científica.

-¡Hey! Todos comimos sus wafles, incluso la sucia iguana de Lana.-dijo Lola.

-¡Que no es una iguana!, es un gecko y se llama Dino.-respondió una contrariada Lana.

-Iguana.

-Gecko.

-¡Iguana!

-¡Que es un gecko, princesa boba!

-Bueno no existe una gran diferencia morfológica entre las especies a excepción del tamaño el cual puede alcanzar una extinción de aproximadamente 2 metros en el caso de las iguanas y… -explico Lisa.

-Nadie te pregunto WikiLisa. – la interrumpe Lola.

-(Suspiro)

-Oigan paren de pelear y de molestar a Lucy, todos nos dormimos hasta tarde de vez en cuando, no es razón para que se coman su comida.-dijo Lincoln dirigiéndoles una mirada.

Ese era el Lincoln que recordaba siempre, el que siempre notaba su presencia y la protegía de sus hermanas. Al verlo nuevamente no pudo sacarse la imagen de la noche anterior, la de un Lincoln destrozado por la pena.

-Toma comete los míos, hoy no tengo apetito.-dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias, Lincoln.-dijo Lucy en un murmullo.

-¡Hey! No es justo.-dijo Lola pero nadie le hiso caso.

Después de desayunar subió a la camioneta familiar, vanzilla, para comenzar su viaje a la escuela primaria de Royal Woods. Se sentó al lado le Lynn y no pudo evitar notar que había algo distinto en ella. No se había asustado cuando se sentó a su lado, tampoco había recibido con su típico golpe en el hombro. La observo mejor y noto que miraba la ventana con un aire distraído. En medio del viaje Lynn giro su cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Oye no has notado algo raro en Lincoln últimamente? –pregunto Lynn.

"Ya era hora", pensó Lucy. De que sus hermanas empezaran a captar los signos de desánimo y desinterés que afectaban a Lincoln. Aun así lo que la sorprendió en ese momento fue que de todas ellas fuera la mismísima Lynn la primera que se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su hermano mayor. No consideraba a Lynn una persona tan atenta en ese tipo de cosas, de hecho era la más densa cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor. "Bueno, todos maduran con el pasar del tiempo" pensó.

-Debe ser por lo de Ronnie, ambos eran muy unidos.-respondió finalmente Lucy.

-Pero se veía tan bien hace una semana, si se sentía tan mal porque no nos dijo nada, es estúpido esconder esas cosas.

Automáticamente retiro los pensamientos que tuvo solo hace un momento. Lynn seguía siendo tan densa como siempre. Bueno de todas formas no se le pueden pedir afinidad emocional a un atleta.

-A veces eres bastante bruta con los sentimientos de los demás, Lynn. –dijo Lucy todavía enojada por lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

-¡Ha! no quiero oír eso de la duquesa de la oscuridad.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio entre las dos, algo común en Lucy que prefería el silencio a la cháchara sin sentido pero raro en Lynn que estaba acostumbrada a pensar en voz alta. Se le notaba mucho más pensativa de lo normal. Vanzila por fin llego a su destino, los primeros que bajaron fueron las gemelas que animadamente fueron a reunirse con sus compañeras de curso, luego bajo Lincoln que rápidamente fue a reunirse con el siempre leal Clyde. Cuando Lucy se disponía a bajar Lynn puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hablare con las mayores, tal vez tengan alguna idea de cómo animar a Lincoln.-dijo Lynn antes de que Lucy se bajara del vehículo.

-Espera, no creo que sea una buena idea Lynn.

-Lucy hija que estas esperando- dijo Rita desde el asiento del conductor.

-Yo digo que es una buena idea, ya escuchaste a mama vete a la escuela. –dijo Lynn terminando la conversación.

Lynn podía ser una cabezota cuando se le metía una idea en su cabeza, no paraba hasta que terminaba y nadie podía evitarlo, de cierta forma Lucy envidiaba un poco el espíritu avasallador que a veces demostraba su compañera de cuarto. Ese ímpetu para seguir sus instintos y hacer las cosas a su manera sin escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma. Si tan solo fuera un poco así, tal vez esa noche hubiera ayudado a Lincoln a superar su tristeza, y tal vez hubiera podido acercarse aún más a su hermano.

Ese día las clases trascurrieron de manera habitual, pero se sintió más distraída que de costumbre casi no tomo apuntes de sus lecciones y no tomo atención a nada de lo que decía su maestra. Lincoln todavía seguía en su mente.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Lynn le informo que había agentado una reunión con sus hermanas para hablar la situación de Lincoln. Lucy pensó que las cosas iban de mal en peor, ahora Lincoln quedaría expuesto a sus entrometidas hermanas mayores. La reunión se celebró en la habitación de Leni y Lori, para sorpresa de Lucy no solo se hallaban las mayores reunidas sino las pequeñas también. "Genial, más problemas para Lincoln", pensó con desanimo Lucy. Que diez hermanas estén preocupadas al mismo tiempo solo terminaría dando más problemas al chico de cabello blanco. Todas tomaron su asiento favorito en la habitación, Lucy se sentó en un puf al rincón alejada de todas.

Cuando todas estuvieron sentadas en su lugar favorito, Lisa se levantó, se dirigió al podio y comenzó la reunión.

-En cuanto a las minutas de la reunión pasada…-dijo Lisa.

-Hablaremos después de eso Lisa, hoy nos convoca algo mucho más importante que las malas bromas de Luan.-dijo Lori – esta reunión es sobre Lincoln.

-¡Oigan! no es mi culpa que no puedan aguantar una simple broma.-dijo Luan.

-Pusiste miel en mi cabello mientras dormía, las abejas me atacaron y ¡Ahora debo usar una tonta peluca! –dijo una contrariada Lola.

-Solo quería que tuvieras unos _dulces_ sueños, hahahaha, ¿entiendes?

-Luan compórtate.- dijo Lori.

-Vaya alguien está en _esos_ días, hahahaha, ¿entiendes?

-LUAN – dijo una furiosa Lori.

-¡L-lo siento! – dijo una asustada Luan.

-No deberíamos llamar a Linky, me siento mal no incluyéndolo.-dijo Leni en un dejo de preocupación.

-No lo incluimos porque no queremos que se entere de esta reunión Leni. Lynn has los honores de explicarles a todos porque estamos aquí.

Lynn se levantó de su silla y con un aire de autoridad característico de las situaciones solemnes se dispuso a explicar las circunstancias.

-¡Ehem!, Lincoln esta triste y hay que animarlo. –al decir esto Lynn se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Todas quedaron confundidas ante la escueta explicación de Lynn, si es que a eso se le podría llamar explicación, se miraron unas a otras tratando de entender que había dicho Lynn.

-Linky no está triste. Hoy se veía bien incluso me ayudo a alimentar a Dino. –dijo Lana.

-Acaso no han notado su falta de apetito esta semana, además de eso siempre se la pasa distraído. –rebatió Lynn.

-Bueno esta algo decaído, pero no veo razón para intervenir.-dijo Luna.

-Lincoln siempre ha estado allí por nosotras. ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Lynn que perdía la paciencia.

-Concuerdo con Lynn en esto. Es hora de hacer algo por él, no podemos ser tan egoístas. –sentencio Lori.

-Apoyo la moción, pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer por Linky? – pregunto de manera inocente Lana.

-Bueno ese es el problema, ahora necesito ideas para enfrentarlo. Levanten la mano si tienen alguna. –propuso Lori.

-Mañana hay un concierto de rock en el centro, lo llevare allí y de seguro se animara.-dijo Luna.

-Oh iremos de compras los dos, de seguro se sentirá mejor después de unas compras, sé que a mí me hace sentir mucho mejor.-dijo una animada Leni.

-Si el objetivo es elevar el nivel de endorfinas y dopamina del sujeto en cuestión, propongo utilizar una nueva droga experimental en la que estoy trabajando y necesito probar sin falta…-dijo Lisa.

-¡NOOOO!-dijeron todas al unísono.

-Nada de drogas Lisa, ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que quisiste curar la gripe de papa.-dijo Lori.

-Sí, termino corriendo por toda la casa desnuda diciendo que era una morsa. –dijo Lana.

-Bueno, parecía tener una _trompa de_ _elefante,_ hahahaha,¿enti-¡Ouch! -Luna golpeo a Luan en el hombro.

-Bueno está bien, lo llevare a una de mis lecturas en la universidad, tal vez una dosis de conocimiento le ayude a sobreponerse de sus bajos instintos homínidos. O podríamos probar mi droga.

-¡No, que aburrido! Linky la pasara mejor ayudándome a entrenar para mi próximo concurso de belleza.

-¿De qué hablas?, a nadie le gustan tus aburridos concursos, iré con Linky al zoológico, dicen que la panda Lin-Lin dará a luz en cualquier momento y quiero estar allí para verlo.

-¡Asco!

-¡Asco tu cara!

A veces le sorprendía lo egoístas que podían ser sus hermanas, tratando de animar a Lincoln con actividades que solo las animarían a ellas mismas. ¿Qué acaso ignoraban por completo los intereses del propio Lincoln?, y aunque hicieran actividades que en realidad agradaran a Lincoln como ir al arcade o leer comics, obviamente estos intereses habían fallado en animarlo por sí mismo. Ella no buscaba animarse ante la tristeza, la abrazaba como un náufrago abraza una tabla en medio del mar, la abrazaba como una esperanza, no huía de ella, la tristeza le traía ideas creativas, impensadas ideas que aplicaba en su arte la poesía y la escritura. Pero sabía que Lincoln era diferente, la tristeza no le sentaba bien al chico de pelo blanco, era en la alegría donde sacaba a relucir todo lo que era, un chico… lleno de locos planes. Así que tal vez sus hermanas no estaban tan equivocadas al tratar de hacer algo distinto.

Mientras Lucy batallaba contra esos pensamientos contradictorios, las cosas habían tomado un giro para peor en la habitación, sus hermanas se hallaban en un álgido debate sobre el que hacer y algunas de ellas estaban a punto de golpearse unas a otras en la cara. Lori vio esto y con la experiencia que dan los años se dio cuenta de que era momento de intervenir, dio un suspiro ante tamaña muestra de inmadurez, se sacó el zapato y comenzó a golpearlo en el podio hasta que se hiso un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

-Obviamente no podemos ponernos de acuerdo.-dijo Lori poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- Que tal si lo decidimos con un sorteo.

-¡O mejor, que tal un juego! –grito Lynn.

-¡NOOOO!-todas respondieron al unísono.

-¡A sí!, ¿y porque no?

-Porque siempre ganas en los juegos, además si por un milagro una de nosotros gana, serias literalmente una mala perdedora como siempre.-dijo Lori.

-Que tal un concurso.-propuso Lucy.

En ese momento todas se la quedaron mirando, no esperaban que ella participara ya que nunca se tomaba en serio ese tipo de reuniones, básicamente se pasaba leyendo su libro de oscuros poemas hasta que ellas terminaban de discutir sus asuntos mundanos, pero este era un problema especial que la afectaba de gran manera, supo que no podía quedarse al margen.

-¿Qué no es acaso un concurso igual que un juego?-pregunto Lynn.

-No es lo mismo, propongo algo así como un show de talentos, que cada una demuestre lo que mejor sabe hacer así todas tendrán una posibilidad de ganar.

Sabía que a la mayoría de sus hermanas les encantaba la atención, así que trato de apelar a este hecho cuando propuso su idea de concurso, si Lincoln tenía que aguantarlas a todas un fin de semana de seguro sería una tortura incluso para alguien tan paciente como el, así que si tenía que aguantar a alguien sería mejor que solo fuera una persona.

-Mmmm no parece una mala idea, pero si todas vamos a competir, ¿Quién decide a la ganadora? –se preguntó Lori.

-Que Lincoln sea quien decida la ganadora.-sentencio finalmente Lucy.

-¿Y porque debería haber una sola ganadora?, que tal si trabajamos juntas para lograr animarlo.-replico Luna.

-(Suspiro) No creo que a Lincoln aprecie tantas emociones por un fin de semana, también deberíamos asegurar su tranquilidad dado el estado en que se encuentra.

-Si pero…

-Apoyo la idea, no quiero metiches en mi tiempo con Lincoln -dijo una alegre Lynn.

-Yo también la apoyo, no me gustaría tener que compartir el tiempo con Linky, en especial con Lana.-dijo con sorna Lola.

-¡Ah si a mí tampoco me gustaría compartirlo yendo a tus estúpidas prácticas de belleza!-dijo Lana furiosa.

-Si no se comportan las dos literalmente quedaran fuera del concurso.-dijo Lori.

-Está bien. –dijeron las dos acatando la autoridad de Lori.

Al final todas aprobaron de buena manera el plan, la ganadora animaría a Lincoln por todo el fin de semana sin interrupción de las otras para así asegurar su paz y tranquilidad. Además del deseo de ayudar a su hermano a sobreponerse a sus dificultades, en ese momento las impulsaba un deseo de competición, el deseo de destacar frente a todas sus hermanas.

Después de la reunión todas se dirigieron a sus cuartos a preparase para la gran batalla de mañana, la cual daba la impresión de que iba a ser de épicas proporciones, todas sabían que no solo estaba en juego Lincoln sino estaba en juego el orgullo personal de cada una de ellas. Lucy se dirigió a su lugar favorito para meditar.

Estar en los ductos la tranquilizaba de una manera misteriosa, le permitían aislarse aún más de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Ya sean sus hermanas o sus preocupaciones o en ese momento las dos cosas. Había una preocupación que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, no creía poder competir y vencer a ninguna de sus hermanas. Todo había sido idea suya, pero aun así no había pensado en sus propios intereses sino en Lincoln, sin querer se había arrinconado a sí misma. Ella no era una persona a la cual le gustara destacar y las cosas en las que mostraba algún interés no generaban mayor admiración en los demás. No creía poder impresionar a Lincoln.

Dio un gran suspiro, sus reflexiones no estaban solucionando nada. Tomo el libro de poemas que tenía al lado y continúo leyéndolo. En medio de su lectura escucho unos sonidos extraños que venían desde el fondo de los ductos. Cerró su libro y se puso a gatear a lo largo de este, quería descubrir el origen de la perturbación, que seguramente venia de alguna habitación. Llego al final del camino y bajo la vista hacia la rendija. Allí estaba Lincoln leyendo sus comics en su habitación como siempre. No supo porque pero se quedó allí observándolo, pero se quedó allí un buen rato. Leía y a veces reía, leía otra parte y su rostro se tornaba serio, de pronto el suelo bajo sus piernas colapso.

-¡AAH! Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso. –dijo un asustado Lincoln.

-Lo siento, la rendija se calló de nuevo. –dijo una apologética Lucy.

-(Suspiro) Casi me matas del susto Lucy, ¿qué quieres?

-N-Nada tan solo estaba preocupada por ti.

-Bueno podrías empezar por bajarte de encima, creo que me doble la mano.

No se había dado cuenta pero se encontraba encima de Lincoln. Bajo de inmediato de la cama. Su corazón latía fuerte, al verlo solo en sus calzoncillos. El notando esto rápidamente se puso sus jeans y su pollera anaranjada. Noto que su hermana se estaba cubriendo sus ojos con las manos. También noto un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Oye te encuentras bien, tus mejillas están rojas.

Lincoln puso su mano en la frente de su hermanita tratando de notar si esta tenía fiebre. Las mejillas de Lucy que ya se hallaban de un color sonrosado se tornaron de color carmesí por el toque del muchacho. Ella temiendo que él se diera cuenta de su vergonzoso estado, alejo la mano de Lincoln y le dio la espalda.

-Oye, no tienes por qué enojarte, solo quería ver si estabas enferma. –dijo un apologético Lincoln.

-¡No estoy enojada!, estaba en el ducto y escuche unos ruidos que venían de tu habitación, eso es todo.-dijo enojada Lucy.

En realidad estaba enojada pero por alguna razón no quería admitirlo, tampoco podía entender la razón de su enojo, ¿era acaso por haber cometido la torpeza de venir a espiar a Lincoln? ¿O tal vez por la torpeza de haber arruinado su tiempo libre?, ¿O solo era porque cayó precisamente encima de él, en su cama, estando los dos solos…? el pensamiento la hiso sentir tanta vergüenza que pensó que estaría roja como un tomate, lo único que sabía era que sentía una gran tonta por toda la situación, de pronto escucho una carcajada característica a sus espaldas.

-Hahahahaha. – rio Lincoln.

-¿De qué te ríes? – dijo una enojada Lucy.

-Nada, nada… es solo que recordé algo gracioso, algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

-Explícate. –dijo Lucy cruzando los brazos.

Lincoln dejo de reír y se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana durante un rato, tratando de poner en orden a sus recolecciones.

-Recordé esa vez hace cuatro años cuando te perdiste y no podíamos encontrarte. – dijo Lincoln mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lucy lo miro con extrañeza, no tenía ningún recuerdo del incidente. Pero de todos modos no tenía muchas recolecciones acerca de su temprana niñez así que bien pudo haber pasado.

-No me mires así en realidad ocurrió, solo pregúntale a mama. Bueno, la cosa es que yo y Lynn te buscamos por toda la casa mientras las mayores recorrían el vecindario preguntando a los vecinos si te habían visto. Mama y papa estaban en el hospital con las gemelas, creo que habían pescado una gripe o algo, así que habían dejado a Lori a cargo de la casa, ella estaba como loca buscándote aún recuerdo esa imagen sabes, Lori perdiendo el control y llorando como una niña por su descuido. Lynn igual estaba llorando, recuerdo que ustedes dos no eran muy cercanas pero de todas formas te adoraba a su manera.

-¿Y tú no estabas triste? – pregunto Lucy con extrañeza.

-No, ni un segundo. – afirmo Lincoln con seguridad.

Lucy bajo la mirada, pensó que de seguro siendo pequeña se la pasaba dando problemas a Lincoln por esa razón no la extraño en ese momento, eso la hiso sentir muy triste.

-Sabía que te encontraría Lucy, algo en mí lo sabía en ese momento, por eso seguí buscando. – dijo Lincoln.

Un calor agradable empezó a recorrerle el pecho, una sensación de alivio y felicidad, ese comentario de Lincoln le había devuelto el espíritu.

-Recorrí nuevamente las habitaciones, la de mama y papa, la de Lori, incluso la de las gemelas y seguía sin encontrarte, hasta que llegue al armario de la casa. En ese entonces esta habitación era un oscuro armario donde guardaban las escobas y la ropa que no usaban, la luz no funcionaba así que era un lugar tétrico. Recuerdo que tenía mucho miedo de entrar aquí. – Lincoln bajo la mirada un momento y un dejo de tristeza se asomó en su rostro – pero estaba decidido a encontrarte.

-Ya adentro de la habitación comencé a buscarte y de pronto escuche un sonido terrorífico. En ese momento estuve a punto de huir pero seguí con mi búsqueda porque en ese momento pensé que no encontrarte era más terrorífico que cualquier monstruo. Así que me quede allí congelado, tratando de percibir de donde venía ese sonido. – Lincoln dirigió su mirada hacia el ducto de ventilación – Creo que el ducto amplifico el sonido, y lo hiso aparecer más terrorífico de lo que era.

-¿Les dijiste a los demás que estaba allí? –inquirió Lucy.

-No realmente, no perdí el tiempo y yo mismo me subí al ducto de ventilación, allí fue donde te encontré. Hahahaha – dijo Lincoln no pudiendo evitar una carcajada – pensé que estabas asustada y llorando, por el tétrico sonido que escuchaba, pero me había equivocado, solamente estabas recitando un poema que habías leído en alguna parte. Creo que era algo como "La mente puede hacer un cielo del infierno" o "del cielo…" no recuerdo.

-"La mente es su propio lugar y en sí mismo, puede hacer un cielo del infierno y un infierno del cielo"-dijo Lucy en un tono monótono.

-¡Si eso era!, que buena memoria tienes, ¿Cómo se llama el poema?

-Paraíso perdido, de Milton.

-Vaya suena bastante tétrico.

-Por eso es uno de mis favoritos. –Dijo Lucy mostrando una brillante sonrisa –Gracias Lincoln, por encontrarme.

-No me lo agradezcas, fue una experiencia divertida, bueno no para Lori.

Ambos rieron al unísono ante la repentina broma. Era extraño ver a Lucy tan distendida, riendo como una niña de su edad. Su risa y su sonrisa causaba un efecto extraño en Lincoln, el solo verla así le llenaba de alegría y excitación.

-Oye sé que he estado algo raro esta semana, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Ese es mi deber como hermano mayor, el preocuparme por ti.

Lucy no pudo aguantarlo más, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza. Lincoln aunque avergonzado por la súbita demostración de cariño correspondió su abrazo y entrelazo sus brazos en su espalda. Fue solo un momento pero sintió deseos de llorar. Deseos de quitarse del pecho toda la tristeza que sentía. Pero no quería que ella lo viera llorar así que se aguantó sus lágrimas, quiera ser fuerte para ella. Lincoln puso una mano en la cabeza de Lucy y pudo notar cuanto había cambiado la pequeña niña atrapada en el ducto.

-Lucy estas muy grande para andar recorriendo los ductos de ventilación, terminaras lastimándote. – dijo Lincoln con un dejo de preocupación.

-Ya lo sé. –Dijo Lucy con tristeza – Pero me gustan los ductos, me hacen sentir enclaustrada en un pasadizo infinito de oscuridad.

Los hermanos se separaron de su abraso. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, sintieron que no había nada más que decir aquella noche. Lucy se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano.

-Buenas noches Lincoln.

-Buenas noches Lucy.

-Ah Lucy, gracias por animarme, de veras te lo agradezco.

-Es mi deber como hermana menor. –dijo Lucy mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió sigilosamente a su cuarto. No quería que sus hermanas se percataran de su visita nocturna a la habitación de Lincoln. En el trayecto pensó en las cosas que debía hacer mañana. Aunque en un principio estaba reticente incluso a participar en la batalla de hermanas, ya que no creía poder vencerlas, después de su plática con Lincoln una determinación se fijó a fuego en su corazón, debía ganar a toda costa, debía vencerlas en su propio juego.

Lo que no pudo saber en ese momento fue que alguien la observaba desde la oscuridad del pasillo, esa persona contrariada de verla salir a altas horas de la noche de la habitación de Lincoln, apretaba los puños con fuerza y rechinaba los dientes con furia, alguien le había quitado la oportunidad que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.


	3. Paraíso perdido (Segunda parte)

**Capitulo III: Paraíso perdido (Segunda parte).**

Las aves se alzaban en un cielo tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Volaban en una gran bandada con un destino incierto. ¿Es que acaso volaban hacia el hogar? ¿O es que tal vez ese mismo cielo era su morada? No estaba segura, pero en ese momento deseo ser un ave y poseer la libertad de ir donde ella quisiera. Ser dueña de esa libertad que los humanos siempre perseguían pero nunca alcanzaban, siempre tan limitados. Ya sea por la sociedad, familia, nación, color o incluso nosotros mismos, algo siempre cortaba nuestras alas, nuestra libertad. En su caso poseía una libertad tan efímera, que sería insoportable para cualquier persona.

Se encontraba sentada en una banca a orillas del patio. Un oasis en medio de tanta locura reunida en un solo punto. Allí se encontraban solo unas pocas de sus compañeras, que más que humanos, parecían espectros que se movían sin voluntad propia. Caminaban sin un destino fijo, sin un hogar donde dirigirse ni una ambición que cumplir. Caminaban simplemente por caminar, en ese tan reducido espacio cubierto de nada. Solo un sonido rompía el absoluto silencio que imperaba, el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose por ese desgastado suelo de cemento.

Un recuerdo la asalto en ese momento, uno de hace mucho tiempo. Una canción proveniente de un pasado perdido. De pronto una sonrisa crepito en su rostro y un canto salió de sus labios.

 _-Material girl in a material world…I 'am a material girl._ – canto Lucy.

-Vaya, no te creía una fanática de Madonna. – dijo una voz atrás suyo.

Lucy volteo el rostro y miro hacia atrás, allí se encontraba alguien que no había visto nunca. Una chica con un cabello tan corto que bien parecía calva, estaba parada detrás de la banca. Observándola con una dulce sonrisa un el rostro y unos gentiles ojos verdes, fijos en los suyos. Tenía una tez blanca y mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba vestida igual que ella, con una bata blanca de hospital, pero encima de esta llevaba una chaqueta color oliva, cubierta de parches de la fuerza aérea y una solitaria bandera americana.

-¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto Lucy.

-Soy la loca de al lado. Mi nombre es Agatha, pequeña Lucy.

Claro, ahora que escuchaba su voz con más detención, noto esta era parecida a la de su extraña confidente de la celda de al lado. Le dio una mirada más detallada y pudo ver que parecía tener la edad de Luna, pero sus negras ojeras la hacían ver un poco más madura.

-Lo siento no reconocí tu voz. – dijo Luna.

-Está bien, suele suceder. ¿Qué te parece nuestro patio? Verdad que es acogedor.

-Sí, bastante. – dijo Lucy con ironía.

-¡Hahahaha! Pavlov solo deja salir a las que son inofensivas, como ves son muy pocas. Me da gusto que te hayan sacado también, te oías muy deprimida en tu pequeña celda.

-Es difícil mantener el optimismo aquí de todos los lugares.

-¡Claro que no! Debes tener fe en que cosas buenas ocurrirán en el futuro, Lucy. – dijo Agatha dándole un guiño con el ojo.

-¿Cosas buenas? – pregunto Lucy.

Algo no sonaba bien con la manera en que dijo eso. ¿Acaso se refería a su futura liberación? Si es así no tenía ninguna esperanza en ello. Claro, el doctor Pavlov había prometido una futura liberación si es que cooperaba con él, pero no era tan ingenua creer en las palabras de ese doctor. A lo más la transferirían a una instalación más acogedora, pero eso ya era una quimera. Aun así no recordaba haber discutido el tema con ella, raro.

-¿Tienes hermanos Lucy? – pregunto súbitamente Agatha.

La pregunta la despertó de sus pensamientos. En ese momento era el tema del que menos quería hablar, el solo pensar en ellos le echaba a perder el día.

-Tengo diez, nueve hermanas y un hermano. – dijo Lucy de forma desinteresada.

-¡Wow! al parecer tus viejos se tomaron en serio lo de ser padres. Yo soy hija única, de pequeña quería un hermano menor pero mis padres nunca cumplieron mi deseo. Debe ser divertido tener tanta familia.

-No es tan agradable tener tantos hermanos. Tienes que compartir todo, el baño, el televisor, tu habitación. Tienes que aguantar todas sus locuras, y créeme eran muchas. Recuerdo que siempre había al menos uno de ellos que estaba teniendo un mal día, entonces además tenías que aguantar sus rabietas. Pero aun así…después de todo…

Sintió su voz quebrarse en ese momento. Los recuerdos que evocaban no eran del todo amargos, la mayoría eran dulces tesoros para ella. Obviamente lamentaba como las cosas habían terminado, pero no odiaba nada anterior a eso. Su infancia con los Loud fue un verano brillante en el oscuro invierno de su presente.

-Lo siento Lucy, no fue mi intención.

Hubo silencio incomodo entre las dos. Durante ese lapso Agatha aprovecho para sentarse en la banca y tomarle la mano. Lucy pudo sentir su suave pero frio tacto, se dio cuenta de que era agradable sentir el contacto de otra persona después de tanto tiempo.

-Así que te gusta Madonna, recuerdo que a mi madre le gustaba escuchar sus discos de vez en cuando.

-No es que me guste mucho, la verdad es que la canción es solo un recuerdo.

-¿Un recuerdo?

-Sí, la asocio con un recuerdo precioso para mí. –dijo Lucy y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¡Si a mí me pasa lo mismo! Sabes, cuando mi papa llegaba a casa del trabajo siempre ponía un disco de música country. Después de unos tragos, él…

Lucy pudo notar como poco a poco la sonrisa de Agatha comenzó a desvanecerse, y dio paso a una mueca extraña que no pudo definir con claridad. Sus ojos que otrora se mostraban inocentes y llenos de energía se volvieron fríos, llenos de una rabia suprimida. Comenzó a apretar su mano con más fuerza, la frialdad de su tacto dio paso a una calidez incomoda. "No debe haber sido un recuerdo agradable", pensó Lucy.

Pero tan repentino como esas emociones emergieron en la muchacha fue que se esfumaron de ella. Su mano perdió el agarre, ahora parecía una mano carente de toda vida. Sus ojos aun fríos pero ahora cansados y carentes de toda emoción se posaron en Lucy.

-Odio la música country. – dijo Agatha.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó Lucy.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. Además eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron un rato así, una al lado de la otra en esa solitaria banca. Agatha tenía la mirada fija en un lejano punto donde no había nada, mientras que Lucy miraba el cielo. Las aves se habían ido. En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente. De ella salió la rolliza enfermera. Crista parecía llevar un chaleco de un rojo chillón, tan apretado a su figura que los botones parecían a punto de salir disparados por todos lados.

-Lucy el dotrorr quiere verte. Vamos. – dijo Crista tomándola de la mano.

-Últimamente el doctor se ha mostrado muy interesado en ti. Ten cuidado. – le advirtió Agatha.

-Adiós Agatha.

-Nos vemos pronto, pequeña Lucy. –dijo Agatha sacudiendo su mano con desgano.

-¿Señorita Loud?

-…

-¡Señorita Loud!

-¡AH! George Washington, maestra.

-Hahahaha – rio todo el salón.

-Lamentablemente la respuesta es 3, señorita Loud ¿Sabe si quiera en que clase estamos?

-¿Historia?

-Hahahaha – nuevamente todo el salón estallo en carcajadas.

-Matemáticas, señorita Loud, matemáticas.

-L-Lo siento maestra.

-La próxima vez asegúrese de tomar atención a mi clase.

-Lo hare maestra.

Por culpa de los preparativos no había dormido casi nada anoche. Estaba tan cansada que ese día que, como de costumbre, no estaba tomando atención a sus clases. Esperaba que tanto desvelo haya valido la pena. Como hoy sería el día del concurso, todo debía estar en orden para cuando llegara su turno de participar. Tenía una gran tarea por delante, una tarea tal vez imposible para alguien como ella que odiaba llamar la atención. Pero sabía que había una posibilidad de vencerlas, aunque sea muy pequeñita.

Al sonar el timbre se levantó de su pupitre y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón. En el pasillo camino a la entrada de la escuela se encontró con Clyde, él se hallaba esperando afuera del baño de hombres. Trato de esconderse entre la multitud para pegarle un buen susto pero él la descubrió de inmediato.

-Hola Lucy. –dijo Clyde agitando su mano.

-*suspiro* Hola Clyde. – dijo Lucy.

-Así que saliste temprano ¿No que hoy tenías club de enterradores?

-No, ya me excuse con Haiku, hoy tengo algo importante en casa.

-¿A si? Últimamente has salido temprano a menudo, de seguro es algo importante.

-Sí, más o menos. – dijo Lucy tratando de restarle importancia.

Se lleva bien con el buen amigo de su hermano. Era una de las pocas personas, aparte de Haiku y sus compañeros en el club de enterradores, con la que mantenía conversaciones constantes. Clyde podía ser un chico bastante miedoso a veces, así que disfrutaba dándole un buen susto de vez en cuando. Pero a diferencia de Leni que se ponía a gritar y a correr, Clyde siempre lo tomaba de buena manera, siempre diciendo "me atrapaste de nuevo Lucy".

-Viste el último episodio de _Vampiros de melancolía,_ no puedo creer lo que Edwin le hizo a… - dijo Clyde.

-*suspiro* Spoilers, aún no he visto el capítulo.

-Ups lo siento.

-Lo deje grabando anoche, creo que lo veré hoy cuando todas estén dormidas. No me gustan las interrupciones.

-O-oye tú crees que los dos podríamos…ya sabes. – murmuro Clyde.

-Disculpa creo que no escuche bien.

-Olvida lo que dije, hahahaha hace mucho calor hoy ¿no? – dijo un nervioso Clyde.

Últimamente los dos se hablaban más que de costumbre. Cada vez que se lo encontraba en los pasillos o de camino a la cafetería, él se esforzaba en entablar conversación.

-*Suspiro* ¿Has visto a Lincoln? – pregunto Lucy.

-Sí, estoy esperando que salga del baño.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió. De ella saliendo el chico de cabello blanco, con una tira de papel higiénico pegada en su zapato.

-Hahahaha Clyde no creerás lo que…Ah hola Lucy.

-Hola Lincoln. Debemos apresurarnos, Lori vendrá temprano a recogernos.

-¿En serio? A mí no me dijo nada.

Lucy lo tomo del brazo comenzó a llevarlo a la salida.

-Oye oye está bien te acompañare. – dijo Lincoln.

-Adiós Lincoln, adiós Lucy. – dijo Clyde detrás de ellos.

-Adiós Clyde. – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ambos salieron de la escuela para encontrarse con que ya estaba allí Vanzilla esperándolos con todos sus ocupantes. Lori estaba al volante, al parecer ese día sus padres no llegarían a casa hasta la noche. Ambos subieron al vehículo. Lucy tomo su característico asiento junto a Lynn mientras que Lincoln se sentó adelante junto a Lori. En medio del trayecto a casa Lynn tiro de su manga y le hablo al oído.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Lincoln del concurso? – pregunto Lynn.

-No, pensé que se lo diríamos cuando llegáramos a casa. – respondió Lucy

-¡Ha! Que gallina. Seguro tienes miedo a perder. –dijo con sorna Lynn.

-Hoy estas más desagradable de lo normal. No creas que puedes ganar siempre Lynn.

-¡HA! Ve preparándote Lucy, porque esta chica – dijo Lynn señalándose a sí misma con sus pulgares – pateara tú trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana.

-*suspiro* Al parecer tu inseguridad ha alcanzado niveles alarmantes Lynn. – dijo Lucy molesta.

-¡Que has dicho! – dijo Lynn furiosa.

-¿De qué hablan chicas? Acaso es un juego nuevo. – dijo Lincoln con interés.

-Algo así, te explicaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. Y ustedes dos, – dijo Lori mirando a Lucy y a Lynn por el retrovisor – dejen de pelear que me desconcentran, no quiero tener un accidente por culpa suya.

Guardaron silencio el resto del trayecto a casa, cada una observando la ventana que tenían al lado. Últimamente esto pasaba a menudo, se peleaban y no se hablaban por un tiempo. Lynn era siempre la causante de esos altercados, pero Lucy tampoco daba su brazo a torcer y respondía a cada insulto de la castaña. No pudo evitar pensar en la causa del enojo de su hermana, en primera instancia fallo en encontrar una causa definitiva, generalmente ella se ponía así cuando debía participar en un partido importante en el que no estaba permitido perder, pero Lucy sabía que ninguno de esos encuentros estaba cerca ¿Acaso es ella misma la causante?, no recordaba haber hecho nada para ganarse esa hostilidad.

Mientras pensaba eso la van ya había llegado a su destino, Lori bajaba la velocidad y estacionaba el vehículo. Ya en casa Lori reunió a todos en la sala de estar, Lincoln extrañado solamente le hiso caso a su hermana mayor.

-Lincoln espero que no tengas planes para esta tarde. Necesitamos que literalmente hagas algo por nosotras. – dijo Lori.

-Sí, bueno pensaba seguir leyendo el comic que compre ayer así que…

-Bien entonces no tienes nada que hacer. Con las chicas decidimos realizar un pequeño concurso y necesitamos que tú seas el juez.

-¿Quién, yo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lincoln extrañado.

-Lincoln sabemos que has estado algo desanimado esta semana. – dijo Lynn.

-Así que tendrás la suerte de pasar el fin de semana en presencia de una de nosotras. –dijo Lola.

-¿Como? No entiendo a qué quieren llegar.

-Tú decidirás la ganadora, bobo. Y la ganadora se divertirá contigo el fin de semana. – dijo Lori

-Sí, de esa manera tendré a alguien quien lleve las bolsas del centro comercial. – dijo Leni.

-Y tendré a alguien a quien llevar al concierto. – dijo Luna.

-*suspiro* Si piensan que haciendo sus deberes van a animarme están equivocadas, ¿de quién fue la idea?

Todas miraron a Lucy, ella solamente se quedó allí parada mirando al piso. Avergonzada de ser el centro de atención de su hermano y todas a su alrededor.

-¿Lucy? Vaya eso es raro. – dijo Lincoln.

-¿No es cierto?, la chica emo estuvo toda la noche preparando algo para hoy, casi no me deja dormir por el ruido de esa tonta máquina de coser. – dijo Lynn.

Lincoln sintió curiosidad, se preguntó que podía haber estado haciendo su hermana pequeña con tanto esmero incluso para perturbar el sueño de Lynn, que era de sueño pesado. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad para sacarla del cascaron, pensó. La timidez de su hermana a veces le preocupaba, parecía no tener muchos amigos en la escuela, se pasaba los recreos solo con Haiku y muchas veces con ella misma. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo distanciada que parecía ser de sus propias hermanas, con las cuales no parecía compartir nada en común. Sí, era una buena oportunidad para hacer algo.

-Bien lo hare. Pero iremos donde yo quiera ir, sin excepciones. – dijo Lincoln.

-¡Ah rayos! – dijo Lola.

-Papa y mama están trabajando así que tenemos hasta que lleguen para decidir esto. – dijo Lori.

-Bien, entonces ¿quién empieza? – dijo Luan.

-No lo sé, no acordamos nada.

-Que tal nuestros nombres por orden alfabético. – dijo Leni.

Todas dieron un suspiro ante la inocencia de su hermana, a excepción de Luan que estaba muerta de risa. Luna aprovecho la distracción para ponerse al frente de todos siendo la primera en empezar. Saco su guitarra purpura del estuche que llevaba en la mano y le indico a Luan que tomara su posición junto a la vieja radio de papa.

-Mi talento es rockear mejor que cualquiera en la familia. Para demostrar que soy la mejor en lo que hago, traje una radio la cual mi amable asistente Luan sintonizara. Solo con haber escuchado cinco segundos de la canción, podre reproducirla completamente en mi _hacha_ sin ningún error en los acordes.

-¡Oh por favor! Eso lo haces todos los días, es obvio que no fallaras. – dijo Lola.

-Literalmente sin inspiración. – dijo Lori.

-No quiero escuchar críticas de personas que no distinguen un Do de un Sí. – dio Luna a la defensiva.

-¡Tú puedes Luna! – grito Leni desde el público.

-Bien Luan, ponle _play_ y ¡empecemos a rockear!

-¡Okey dokey! – responded Luan.

Luan presiono el botón de play de la vieja radio de papa, y la música empezó a inundar la sala de estar.

 _"It's really good to see you rocking out  
And having fun,  
Living like you just begun.  
Accept your life and what it brings…"_

-No me gusta _The Kinks_ , pone otra Luan. – dijo Luna.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo. – grito Lola.

-Es una buena canción Luna, el otro día escuche a papa con su amigo practicándola en el garaje. Bueno no con una guitarra, con un cencerro…Pero aun así se escuchaba cool, creo.- dijo Lincoln.

-Hahahaha a Luna no le gusta esa canción por que el otro día Sam… - trato de decir Luan

Luna quedo roja como un tomate ante la indiscreción de su compañera de cuarto. Como un rayo bajo la guitarra y tapo la boca de Luan con ambas manos.

-(¡Cállate Luan!) – le dijo Luna al oído.

-¡Mmm Mmmm!… - dijo Luan tratando de hablar.

-¿Sam? ¿Quién es Sam? – pregunto extrañada Leni.

-¡Nadie, terminemos con esto y pone otra canción Luan!

Nuevamente Luan presiono el botón de play, y otra canción empezó a sonar.

" _Des-pa-cito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo…"_

-¡Dije que cambiaras de canción no de estación boba!

-Hahahaha deberías haber visto tu cara Luna. – dijo Luan.

-¡Al diablo con la radio! ¡Lincoln! – dijo Luna señalando con el índice a Lincoln.

-¡Ah! S-si Luna.

-¡ _Get ready to rock_!

Luna toco una nota tan fuerte que todos pusieron las manos en sus oídos. Vio cómo su público reclamaba por el alboroto, pero el sonido de su guitarra silenciaba sus voces. Nada importaba, debía concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y pensó en la canción que quería tocar. Cada canción va acompañada de una emoción que se quiere expresar ¿Qué quería expresar en ese momento? No una emoción en particular, en ese momento quería "impresionar", dejar sin aliento a todos en especial a su hermano pequeño.

Una canción comenzó a ocupar su cabeza, la había escuchado en uno de los discos antiguos que le presto Tabby. Tenía impacto y tenía velocidad, era perfecta. Tan solo lamento no tener a Chunk en la batería, hubiera sido de locos. Comenzó a ajustar el sonido de sus acordes, empezó a tomar el ritmo que quería. El punk no era su género favorito, pero algunas canciones siempre quedaban en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miro a Lincoln, él le dio una sonrisa, era hora de rockear.

" _Complications inside of me  
Reminds me that my heart won't always beat  
The ugly face of death that's smiling  
at my rotting teeth"_

Lincoln comenzó a seguir el ritmo con sus pies, se le veía intoxicado por los acordes de Luna, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana. Las demás también se hallaban apresadas por la canción, todas ellas estaban fijas a sus asientos viendo el espectáculo frente a ellas. De todas ellas la más impresionada era Lucy, amaba el sonido, amaba la ejecución, pero más que todo amaba la letra.

" _I will die here in this sorrow  
I was waiting for tomorrow  
Palpitate the pulse until you feel my heart explode  
against the Wall"_

Venia el coro, sabía que era lo más importante de la canción. El sonido que buscaba estaba cerca podía sentirlo.

" _Talk about me, Laugh about me  
Cry about me... nail me to the cross  
I'll be a martyr for the hated  
The weak, the ugly, the lost"_

Amaba ese coro, era su parte favorita de la canción. Quería cantarlo de nuevo, preparo su garganta, que ya estaba escociendo por el esfuerzo. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente. Pero nada de eso importaba, no en ese momento del acto. Solo deseaba terminar su acto con una nota alta.

" _Talk about me, Laugh about me  
Cry about me... nail me to the cross  
I'll be a martyr for the hated  
The weak, the ugly, the lost"_

Termino en un solo de guitarra. Gotas de sudor caían por sus mejillas, el esfuerzo había sido grande. Respiraba por la boca, trataba de recuperar su aliento. ¿Había cumplido su objetivo? No lo sabía, su mente todavía estaba en ese momento después de la ejecución, esa extraña calma después del caos. Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar un sonido, levanto la vista, eran sus hermanas dándole un gran aplauso. El más sorprendido era Lincoln que se paró de su asiento a aplaudir. Luna no lo esperaba, en ese momento lo había hecho sonreír. Ella también sonrió.

-¡WOW! Luna eso fue fantástico. – dijo un animado Lincoln.

-Si Luna debiste de haber empezado así desde un principio. Lo de la radio fue literalmente innecesario.

-O cállense solo quería probar algo nuevo. – dijo una avergonzada Luna.

\- _Des-pa-cito…Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito,_ pudiste haber tocado esa Luna.– dijo Leni.

-Hahahaha tal vez si la canción tuviera acordes.

-Bien creo que es mi turno. – dijo Lisa poniéndose al frente de sus hermanas.

-¿Quién dice que es el tuyo, cerebrito? – dijo Lana.

-Acordamos que sea por orden alfabético, ¿Leni te molesta que yo exponga primero?

-¡Claro que no Lis! Mi vestido sorpresa puede esperar- – dijo la inocente Leni.

-Excelente respuesta.

Lisa se dirigió a la cocina desde la cual saco una gran caja blanca que llevo a la sala de estar, parecía no pesar nada por la facilidad con la que la levanto y la puso en frente de todas. Se aclaró la garganta y miro a sus espectadores, que parecían intrigados por los contenidos.

La situación le recordaba sus disertaciones en la universidad. A Lisa le gustaba ese momento antes de presentar un gran descubrimiento, amaba como su público la subestimaba por ser solo una niñita; "Que tierna" "Es tan pequeña" "Oye, ¿Quién trajo a su hija al simposio?" "Parece que está extraviada" era lo que todos decían cuando se paraba frente al pizarrón. Una vez que terminaba de presentar, la percepción de todos cambiaba radicalmente. Ya no era la "niñita tierna", sino una genio que desafiaba todo lo conocido, una genio que rivalizaba con todos ellos, una amenaza. Había hecho callar a todos y sus estúpidas percepciones, eso le encantaba. Dejo de contemplar y comenzó a presentar.

-Creo ser la única con un talento funcionalmente aceptable en esta familia. – dijo Lisa y se ajustó sus lentes - Así que no acepte este concurso para demostrar una pseudo superioridad ante alguna de ustedes, ya que eso es un hecho.

-Así que les presento a RA-00EX (patente pendiente), 00EX porque es un prototipo experimental. Ella es una unidad autónoma programada para satisfacer las necesidades emocionales de nuestro hermano Lincoln. RA-00EX es un nombre muy específico, así que también responde al nombre de RonnieBot.

-RonnieBot preséntate. – dijo Lisa.

-Por supuesto madre. – dijo la robot.

-Hola Lincoln, es un placer volver a verte.

-H-hola Ronnie. – dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

-No estoy programada para responder por el nombre de esa humana, pero hare una excepción por ti _lame-o_.

La robot se sentó junto a Lincoln en el sofá familiar, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para poner su brazo alrededor del cuello de este de una manera sensual. Lynn se paró en frente, pues era su turno, llevaba un traje de karate y un cinturón negro amarrado a la cintura.

-Mi talento es patear traseros y soy muy buena en lo que hago. Así que hare una pequeña demostración.

Preparo su mente, la vacío de cada pensamiento innecesario que en ella moraba. Victoria era lo que deseaba, pero pensar en ella en ese momento solo la haría más lejana. Luego acallo sus emociones, ecos de un pasado primitivo. Tristeza y alegría, miedo y valor, nada importaba todo era pasajero, limitado. Hubo una emoción que no podía controlar desde hace tiempo, la ira.

Cuando lentamente abrió los ojos y estos se dirigieron automáticamente al sofá, allí estaba Lincoln junto a esa maldita robot, la desgraciada lo abrazaba y le decía cosas al oído, él se mostraba tímido ante su asqueroso tacto. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, apretó sus puños y rechino sus dientes. Ese día no podía controlar la ira que la embriagaba, y su origen era precisamente ese robot.

-Te extrañe tanto Lame-o. – dijo RonnieBot de manera sensual.

-Lisa no puedes hacer algo. –dijo Lincoln que cada vez se mostraba más incómodo - creo que tu robot se está encariñando demasiado.

-Es una unidad autónoma por tanto sus reacciones se basan en una interacción del tipo neuronal no determinista…

-En español _dude_. – dijo Luna.

-*Suspiro* El robot toma sus propias decisiones, no hay nada que puede hacer.

-¡Entonces apágala, su tonta cara me desconcentra! – dijo Lynn que ya estaba furiosa.

RonnieBot dejo de abrazar a Lincoln, algo en su programación detecto la rabia que expresaba Lynn como una amenaza para su supervivencia. No podía perder el tiempo, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a enfrentar a su agresor.

-A quien rayos quieres apagar. – dijo RonnieBot de manera amenazante.

-¡¿Oye que haces?! – dijo Lynn.

Se movió tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. RonnieBot tomo a Lynn del cuello y sin que esta pudiera hacer nada la empujo contra la muralla. El impacto fue tan fuerte que los cuadros colgados en la pared cayeron generando un gran estrepito, el suelo quedo lleno de cristal roto y fotografías desparramadas.

-*tos*…*tos*…m-maldita. – trato de articular Lynn.

Lynn se recobró de la sorpresa, levanto sus puños y le propino una serie de golpes en la cara. Los constantes golpes contra esa masa de metal y cables habían hecho estragos en sus puños, gotas de sangre caían al piso.

Pero aun después de haber recibido un castigo tan grande que hubiera dejado inconsciente a un humano, la situación no había cambiado. La robot seguía sosteniéndola contra la muralla, con un agarre firme como el acero. Tan solo su rostro mostraba señales de castigo, su piel de látex estaba hecha jirones, solo se podía observar con calidad ese tétrico esqueleto de metal y cables.

-¿Eso es todo Lynn? – Dijo la robot mostrando una escalofriante sonrisa – Ahora es mi turno.

Una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Lynn, la robot le había propinado un gran golpe en el estómago, estuvo a punto de desmallarse a causa del dolor pero de alguna forma todavía estaba consiente.

-Esto no debería estar pasando. Mis cálculos son perfectos, además le incorpore las tres leyes de la robótica en su software, entonces como… - dijo Lisa.

-¡Has algo Lisa. Ese robot va a lastimar a Lynn! – dijo Lincoln.

Lisa saco de su bolsillo un control con un único botón rojo en el medio. Lo pensó un momento, le resultaba difícil destruir un espécimen tan valioso. Más aun, uno que había superado hasta sus más locas expectativas. Pero tampoco deseaba que su hermana mayor tuviera una muerte prematura a causa de su invención. Así que presiono el botón. Pero nada ocurrió, siguió presionándolo ahora en pánico.

-No responde. El condenado cacharro no responde. – dijo Lisa desesperada.

-Reprograme mi software, mama. No quería molestias innecesarias. – dijo la robot aun sosteniendo a Lynn del cuello.

-¡Robot mala! – dijo Lisa.

De alguna forma pudo mantener la calma. Observo sus alrededores y solo pudo ver la desesperación en los rostros de sus hermanos, que veían impotentes como RonnieBot dominaba a Lynn. Al ver a Lynn, el cómo se estaba quedando sin aire y fuerzas para resistir, al verla de esa forma algo nació en su interior, un extraño deseo a salvar a su hermana a toda costa.

No perdió el tiempo, observo los materiales que tenía alrededor y noto el gran vestido de novia que Leni pensaba presentar en el concurso. Corrió hacia a su hermana mayor que todavía no podía despertar, tomo el vestido y lo lanzo encima de la robot.

Al verse sin capacidad visual, el robot deja caer a Lynn al piso y su funcionamiento se detiene completamente. Luna aprovecha la oportunidad y levanta a Lynn del suelo, acostándola en el sofá.

-¡M-mi vestido! – dijo Leni.

-¡Bien Lucy! -dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cómo sabias que el robot no estaba programado todavía para actuar bajo oscuridad total? – pregunto Lisa Extrañada.

-No lo sé, tan solo lo supe creo. – respondió Lucy.

Lisa la miro con una mueca de duda. Lincoln se acercó a ella en secreto y le dijo al oído.

-Sé que todo el concurso se arruino, y sé que fue tu idea desde un principio así que…- dijo Lincoln algo nervioso – te gustaría salir conmigo mañana.

-Claro Lincoln.

-¡Bien!

-Hay un lugar que deseo visitar, contigo.

-Claro donde tú quieras Lucy. - dijo Lincoln nervioso.

Al día siguiente ella lo guio por calles que ignoraba que existían, el solo la siguió confiando en que llegarían a algún lado. Se dirigían a la parte antigua de la ciudad, la cual había sido afectada por un incendio hace mucho tiempo. En ese lugar varias de sus construcciones se encontraban abandonadas o a punto de derrumbarse. Tal vez por no era un lugar muy popular entre los residentes de Royal Woods. De pronto Lucy se detuvo en medio del trayecto. Lincoln alzo la mirada, y pudo ver un gran edificio gris en mal estado. El edificio era muy grande, casi ocupaba toda la manzana y tenía casi 4 pisos de altura, sus grandes ventanas de cristales quebrados y sus paredes llenas de grafitis le daban un aspecto tétrico.

-Aquí llegamos Lincoln. – dijo Lucy

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es el antiguo hospital de Royal Woods, está abandonado así que podemos entrar.

-A-abandonado. – dijo un aterrorizado Lincoln.

Lincoln recordó haber escuchado muchas historias respecto a ese hospital, la mayoría involucraba horrendos asesinatos y terribles crímenes sin resolver. Incluso habían filmado un episodio de ARGGH **!** en el hospital, el animador salió corriendo gritando como un niño cuando un poltergeist lo persiguió por los pasillos hasta la calle. Por nada del mundo quería entrar allí, y menos exponer a su hermanita a tamaños peligros.

-Lucy no creo que debamos entrar allí. – dijo Lincoln tomándola de la mano.

Lucy se dio cuenta de cuan asustado estaba su hermano mayor, la sola vista le dio risa.

-Oye no te rías, este lugar es horrible vámonos.

-Estaremos bien te lo prometo. – dijo Lucy apretando su mano.

Lucy lo tomo de la mano para dirigirlo por ese abandonado lugar. Él pudo sentir su calido tacto, sintió un poco de vergüenza el ser guiado por su hermana pequeña. Finalmente subieron las escaleras.

-Un camino sin salida.

-No, alli esta la puerta.

Estaba tan oscuro que no lo habia notado, cierto, habia una puerta frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde nos llevas?

-Lo que quiero mostrarte esta tras esa puerta. - - Abrámosla a la cuenta de tres.

-Ok, a la cuenta de tres. Uno...dos...!tres!

Al abrir esa vieja puerta de madera, Lincoln vio algo que jamás olvidaría. Se hallaban en la azotea del hospital, desde ella se podía divisar toda la ciudad. Un maravilloso ocaso se mostraba ante ellos dos. Ese majestuoso color anaranjado cubría a cada uno de los edificios que se veían teñidos por ese magnífico resplandor.

-Es precioso. – dijo Lincoln asombrado.

-Haiku y yo lo descubrimos hace tiempo, es nuestro lugar secreto.

Se dio cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano y la apretó con más fuerza, temiendo que por alguna razón el contacto entre ellos dos se quebrara. Ella lo miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, podía sentir como la acelerada circulación retumbaba en sus tímpanos. Su vista automáticamente se posó en los labios de su hermana. En ese momento una fría brisa llego de improviso quebrando por un momento la tensión entre los dos. Lucy pego pequeño un temblor.

-*suspiro* Debí haber traído un abrigo.

-Para que si podemos hacer esto.

Lincoln la abrazo de improvisto, un extraño deseo lo domino por completo, el deseo de querer sentir cada parte de ese frágil cuerpo. La deseó por completo, y por un momento sintió miedo. Miedo de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, miedo a que su amor por ella no sería comprendido por nadie, pero más que nada miedo de separarse de ella. Había descubierto algo hermoso que no quería perder. Fue una suave sensación en sus labios la que alejo cada pensamiento y dubitación en su mente.

Abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos nuevamente, era ella la que lo besaba de una manera tan gentil, era su suave tacto el que estaba sintiendo y eso lo hiso feliz. Correspondió a su beso mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ambos desearon que ese momento no terminara nunca, ese mágico momento en sus cortas vidas en el que descubrieron lo que significaba amar. Pero poco a poco la noche comenzó a llegar, el majestuoso anaranjado comenzó a dar paso al lúgubre negro, el calor de la tarde a la fría noche, la oscuridad había triunfado nuevamente. Era hora de volver a casa.


End file.
